


Nor will I forget

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: A little piece about Hagrid's time in Azkaban during the second book.*I tried to be as canon-compliant as possible but I haven't read the second book in a bit and Harry Potter Wikia didn't have a lot of information on Hagrid's stay at Azkaban.





	Nor will I forget

He'd been staring at the same wall for an obscene amount of time. The dank cold air sunk into his bones. The air smelt like rotting flesh and dried blood. Hagrid was familiar with the smell due to all the creatures he had cared for throughout his life. He could hear the Dementors tormenting the others in the prison. Hunger gnawed in his stomach and boredom made him want to beat his skull into the aforementioned wall.

Except he couldn't. Because there were three children at Hogwarts who needed him. Harry and Ron were on their own as Hermione laid in the hospital wing—all because they never figured out who actually opened the Chamber of Secrets. If Hagrid hadn't let himself get caught with Aragog, then none of this would be happening. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten caught if Hagrid wasn't so careless, if he wasn't so keen on breaking the rules that were set for his benefit.

Hagrid wasn't sure if his thoughts were his own or the doing of the Dementors. If he was in a Muggle jail, would it be this bad? Would he cry for hours on end just to feel something other than the emptiness rooted in his heart?

Of course, Hagrid would never know the answers to his question. And frankly, he didn't want to know. The guilt would become too real at that point, if there was actual proof that he caused these events.

For now, he was confined to these four walls. He'd think about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Maybe if he remembered them, they wouldn't fade from his memories. That was his biggest fear. Hagrid knew what Azkaban did to people and he didn't know how long he would be stuck in the horrible place.

He didn't want to forget the people that cared about him. Since the moment they threw him into the cell, he kept repeating their names over and over again. Even though they were no older than twelve, they were the closest thing Hagrid had to family.

And Hagrid would do anything for them. Even if it meant sitting in this cell for the rest of his life. Or giving his life for one of them. He'd do it. Because for the first time since his father died, Hagrid knew there were people out there that loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
